Professor Layton and the star of hope
by L'EtoileArcher
Summary: Five years later Luke returns to London, but shortly after retuning he and the Professor receve a strange letter draging them and Flora into the weirdest mystery yet. Takes place after unwound futuer. couples: Claire x Layton, Arianna x Luke, and Flora x Clive. This is my first professor Layton fanficton. Rated T for some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Five years later

"Luke, are you ready to head the port?" asked Clark Titon. Mr. Triton was Luke's father and a very good father at that. Luke Tirton was now 18 years old and had grown to the higth of His Mentor's sholders. This was his first time heading back to London, and he was excited as ever to be coming back. Not only because he was returnig to his secondary childhood home, he was going to get to see his Mentor and friends again. "I'll be down soon dad." he told his dad as he finished packing up. "For being so excited to return he sure takeing his time." Mr. Triton said in a huff. "Well I do remember someone got excited when he was 18, when we went out on ." giggled Brenda Triton as she walked in with her stuff packed. Mrs. Triton was Luke's mum. "well I was 18 then, but now I'm older." he replied back to her remark. They had started to play around while Luke was walking downstairs with his bags. "I'm ready to go ... MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA D!" Luke screamed in embersement.

The Triton family went to the peir to boord the feriy to London. When they arived at the peir, they noticed that there was a huge croud on the peir. As they pushed through the croud they found out that the engien wiers were cut. The ship's engeiner was having trouble to rewier the ships engein. "Hey you there!" yelled the engeiner at Luke. Luke came over. "I've got a puzzle for Lad, do you think you can solve it?" the engeiner said. "Of Corse I Can!" said Luke.

PUZZLE 001: THE WIERING SITUATION 10/10 PICARITES

There have been many engeins I've fixed, but this one has baffled me.

so which wires do I need to re wire?

Oppotions

wire A

wire B

wire C

wire D

or

wire E

"hmmmmmmm..." Luke hummed

"The answer is A and D" Luke answered confintly. The engeiner tried the answer and the engein started. "Good Job lad, thanks for your help" he said. So Luke and his parents got on boord the ship to London then. After Luke set his stuff in their room, he went to get some fresh air. He knew it would take awhile to the ship to get to London, so he decieded to wait till the boat got to its destonation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A Reunion and Letter

A few days later

The ship arrived in London. "Mum, dad I'm going to Gressenheller University, I'll meet up with you later, okay." Luke said."Okay Luke, just don't stay out to late." said . Luke grabed his suitcase and heaed towards the university. When he got there he was stopped by Dean Delamona."Hello there, you're one of Layton's students, right? Can you hand this to him?" Dean Delamoma asked. "Its good to know that the dean hasn't changed at all." Said Luke to himself as he took the letter the dean gave him as he went to Professor Layton's office. As Luke went into the office he was surpised to see the Professor in there. Professor Layton turned to see who entered his office and he was shocked when he saw Luke had entered. "Ths is a surprise, Luke what are you doing here?" Layton asked. "My family move back to London and we just arrived today. So automaticly you were the first person I wanted to see. After all I'm still your apprentis number 1." Luke replied. "Ah, so Clark has moved back. What is that in your hand Luke?" he asked. "A letter for you professor." Luke said handing it over to Professor Layton. He opens the letter and reads it. "So what does the letter say, Professor?" asked an impationt Luke.

The Professor hands the letter back to Luke for him to read it. The letter read...

Dear Professor Layton,

The reason for sending this letter to you was because of whats been hapening here in Fort Worth. A series of terible events have been created by this person who calls them self, The Crow of the Night. He or She is after someting called the star of hope, I have no idea or clue to what is or isn't. Though I'm sure you do. Come as soon as you can.

your friend,

James

"Professor, Whats the star of hope?" Luke asked confuesed. "I'm not quite sure myself." Layton replyed. As Professor Layton and Luke were to head to the airport they bump into Flora with Arianna, Clive, and Luke's parents. "Looks like your about to go on another adventuer, Hershel." said . "Yes, I am Clark." he replied. As soon as Flora and Arianna Heard this, they imeditaly wanted to come. Clive offerd to look after them while they were on the adventure. The Professor thought after some time and agreed to let them come. Luke's parents stayed behined to get settled back in town. So the five left the next day from the airport to america. They arrived at the airport in Fort Worth. They called for a cab to downtown Fort Worth. "So where do we begin Professor?" asked Arianna. "That I don't know." he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A New Friend

The day after

"Professor, whats today?" Flora asked while getting out of bed. "Today is Saterday." he replied after taking a sip of tea from his cup. As Professor Layton got up from his seat, he walked to the window. He had every right to wonder why James sent him a letter, who was the Crow of the Night, and bigest of all what was the star of hope. As he pondered these things, he remember last night that James works in the area. "Come on guys lets go downstairs and investigate outside." He said when hedding for the door. "Where are we gonig Professor?" Luke pondered. "you'll see soon, my boy." the Professor replied. Before they left, Professor Layton put on his signiture top hat that his love, Claire, got for him. They left the hotell to go to James' office to see if he was there. Lucky enough he was there also with his two kids. Soon as they were leaving, the group came in. "Well long time no see, Hershel. How long has it been? 18, 20?" James said, glad to see the Professor came. "25 to be exact, good to see you again James." Layton smiled. "Dad, who is this and how does he know you?" said the girl with the long red hair. "Clara, this is my friend, Professor Hershel Layton. He teaches archolgie over at Gressenheller Univeristy in London. You should remember him, scence you are in the Gressenheller summer student Program." James payshently replied. Clara was his oldest child. "I never knew that you had kids. Can you introduce me to them?" Layton wondered. "Sure thing. This is my oldest, Clara and this is my youngest, Andrew." James said quickly. "Nice to meet you two. Let me introduce my apprentis, adoptive daughter, and some of their friends. This is Luke, my apprentis, this is Flora, my adoptive dauhter, this is Arianna, Luke's friend, and finaly this Clive, Flora's friend." said Layton. "Dad is he here because of whats happening with the town?"asked Andrew. "Yes he is." his father replied. "Can I help Professor Layton?" Clara kindly asked her father. "Only if you can solve this puzzle." he answered.

PUZZLE 002: WHAT AM I?

25/25 PICARITES

you have me in the beginnig, but start to lose me when you doubt. A riseing sun and moon mean what I am.

What am I?

It took Clara a while to figuer it out, but it finaly doned on her what her answer was. "THE ANSWER IS HOPE!" Clara shouted. "Why do you think **HOPE** is the answer, Clara" Layton asked. "Think of this Professor, when you start something you have hope that you can acomplish it. But when you doubt yourself, you have no hope that you did something right and begin to question yourself. Also a riseing sun and moon mean hope because of the saying_ A new dawn, a new hope._ and when someone sees the moon thay have hope to go on living." Clara stated. "Hope is corecte." James stated. As her father and brother left, she went with Professor Layton and the others to go investigate. "So why did you want to help us Clara" Arianna asked. "Because I might be of help and I know my way around some areas here in Fort Wroth." Clara stated to Arianna.


End file.
